


A Smasher's Support Log: Meet the Byleths

by ChilanBerry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChilanBerry/pseuds/ChilanBerry
Summary: The Robins and family go to meet the newest fighter in the tournament... or rather, fighters. After a request from the Hands, they battle, but the duo of Byleths seem to have things up their sleeves.
Kudos: 27





	A Smasher's Support Log: Meet the Byleths

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey, I'm not dead yet. That's cool. To make a long story short, I still wanna play around in this world, but I've been struggling to get back into things. This might help.

Smash Entry ???  
Thur. January 16, 20  
Regards Byleth.  
Regards Byleth'.  
Author: Robin

According to the Hands, today is the day the final fighter from the group of fighters that Joker was a part of. Whoever it is, I think it's likely that it will be from another world in its entirety, like the other four have been. Regardless, I, alongside Robin', the Chroms, and our respective families, arrived within the Hands' space just in time to watch the remaining fighters take their seats. Naturally (Ent. 47), we couldn't see a thing on the stage which they had created. 

Palutena was the first one to find me, naturally, though she didn't sit near me. She did shine a light onto my coat, though, which Lucina caught. I waved at her, and that seemed to satisfy, since she sat back in her seat and turned her full attention to the stage. Looking through the crowd, some of my other partners were watching attentively, as well - Daisy sat, hunched over with a pen in hand and paper on her lap, while Duck Hunt were laying over Snake's cardboard box, pretending to sleep. The more things change, the more they stay the same, I suppose.

Eventually, the Hands made their appearance. Naturally, Master Hand took the lead. "Welcome, fighters! As you are aware, the Super Smash Bros. tournament has entered its twentieth year, and is currently within its Ultimate series! This is a powerful milestone - " He clenched his fist. " - and we could not have gotten nearly this far wthout all of you. For not only fighting, but also performing your own, equally essential duties, I can only thank you." He paused for a round of clapping. 

"Now, before I introduce this new fighter, I would like to remind you all that this in only the first group of challengers. After this one is finished, we will be inviting an entire second group."

"This isn't a good sign," said Palutena. Robin' and I both jumped. "Oops, sorry about that. Was my Power of Laser Communication too loud?"

"You didn't give us enough information, Palutena," Robin' said, to which I readily agreed. "Besides, don't talk during the presentation."

Crazy Hand then pointed at the space between the three of us, and the connection was severed. An infrared connection?

"And now, without further ado!" Master Hand gestured grandly to the stage. "The final fighter in post-release group 1, and their stage!" The curtain slowly drew back, revealing a tall building with high walls and a bustling group within, composed of people of all ages and walks of life. At the front of it all was a young man and woman. Both had teal hair and black armor, and in their hands were a pair of horrific-looking swords hewn of what looked like rough bone.

"Twin swordfighters?" We looked down to the Corrins in the crowd, and they were looking back at us in a similar way. "A world with a Fire Emblem, then?"

"Probably," I said. "The question is, what is it? The sword?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to see how they fight."

"And now," Crazy Hand said, "if we could get a few people here to let us have an old-fashioned Fire Emblem battle! Eh-hem." He took out a piece of paper. "Let's see... Ray, Mars, C-Carrin?"

Master Hand glared at him. "Roy, Marth, and Corrin. Ike and Robin, as well. Both of the relevant fighters, if you would be so kind."

"A seven-on-two fight?" Robin' looked at me. "That's less of a fight and more of a slaughter."

"Regardless, it's what the Hands want, so it's what they'll get." We started down to the stage. "Think they've got a Convoy?"

"Almost certainly. Skills?"

"Some kind of sword skill is almost guaranteed. Swordfaire, most likely. Armsthrift?"

"Not impossible. They definitely look mercenary - it wouldn't be a stretch. What do you think, magic weapon?"

"Bones... if it is, it's dark magic, definitely. Jugdrali light magic?"

"I'll get the Lumina Skill Manual out." She closed her eyes and curled her fingers, drawing her hand into the air. We definitely need to organize that thing again. I wonder when the next time will be that Kirby's free?

"Lances would help, but we haven't got anyone with that in their current class."

"Think we could make it more lopsided by getting the Chroms and Lucina?" She plucked the book from the shelf it was on.

"Maybe just Crom." I smiled. "And he only uses swords."

"Naturally." She leafed through the manual as we ascended the steps, and I conveyed our strategy to the others. We would likely need to be cautious, but a pair of normal sword users shouldn't have been a major foe.

And yet, we lost.

The battle began, as they normally do, on our phase. (Tactician's Log, b.1, c.1) The first turn consisted mostly of movement up to our foe, and a pair-up between myself and Roy. At that point, when the Byleths were to take their turn, something very strange happened. It was like a massive blast of energy was released, but nothing of the sort had happened. As it stood, they did too, holding back and waiting for us to make the first move.

Having no reason not to, Robin' launched a charge of Lightning, shooting the male Byleth in the head. Ike then charged forward, dealing a crushing blow with Ragnell. Had Roy and I been in range, we could have taken him down immediately. We moved closer, as did Marth and the Corrins. This put us in range of a dangerous attack from the male Byleth, which he called out as Group Flames, with several of the mages from the building lining up in formation to conjure a large fireball. As several of our units' Res is low, we took heavy damage. Combined with female Byleth's healing him, this made for a difficult fight. (I initially mistook this for an effect of the sword.)

Ike, myself, and Roy were stuck rooted to the ground this turn from the shock of the impact. Robin', electing not to press the attack, moved behind us. Marth got into his counterattacking stance. The female Byleth looked to take the bait, but that same strange energy wave occurred, and she stopped before she tried to attack. Male Byleth, meanwhile, had put away his sword and attacked with a light-based Nosferatu. This wasn't much of a surprise, since Tellian Nosferatu is light-based. This, however, was noteworthy because it involved no tome at all.

"Valentia!" I shouted. Robin' and Marth nodded. Their system of magic was most similar to that country's, it seemed, which meant they could have many, many uses of an innate magical power. It would require a change of tactics, starting with moving Ike out of their range. Then, Robin and I would take point, as the two who could best take a magic blast. Roy, after being handed a Disarm manual, would try to knock the enemy's weapons from their hands. Robin' would upgrade to heavier weaponry, and Marth would attempt to guard us from any blows that came our way. Corrin' would handle healing, and Corrin would cover him.

The first turn of our strategy worked well, but at the last second before their phase, I felt that energy pulse again. It was starting to make me feel a little sick, in all honesty. They then pushed the assault with a sudden strength, striking for Corrin' first (and making their blades extend like a whip), then aiming for Roy. We continued in this vein for a few more turns, and in this time, both Corrins and Ike fell and became trophies. Then, we had a breakthrough - Roy successfully Disarmed Female Byleth and knocked the sword far away, which we capitalized on without a delay, dealing heavy damage to her. Then, when Male Byleth laid his hand upon her for a Heal, he didn't equip his weapon again.

Not sensing the trick, we rushed in and attacked once more. Just then, we were dealt a pair of crushing blows - directly into Roy's head and chest, immediately turning him into a trophy. As it turns out, Male Byleth is skilled in fistfighting. Also as it turns out, Female Byleth didn't only have the one bone weapon. Taking out a lance with a bone head, she ran Marth through with a single, swift swipe. As she did so, she called out the word "Atrocity". I can only assume that it was a magic technique of some kind.

Robin' and I shot each other a glance. "How many more of those do you have?"

Female Byleth smiled, and rested the lance on her shoulder. "Two more."

Without a pause, we threw down our weapons and held up our hands. "We surrender." We awoke the other members of the army and thanked them for the battle.

I heard plenty of whispers on my way back to my seat. There were mumblings about my tactical prowess not being enough to take on just two people. Thankfully, when I sat down again, I got only understanding nods from the group. They knew full well that I'd put everything I had into the fight. The fact that they'd used so many kinds of weaponry so proficiently... What kind of abilities did they have in all? What classes did they have? Robin''s face was as clouded with thought as mine likely was.

"As you saw," Master Hand said, "Byleth is not just a simple swordfighter! Though the blade, the Sword of the Creator, is certainly special, they can also use a myriad of other weapons! Well, not a myriad, exactly, since that means - "

Crazy Hand tapped him on the wrist. "During the Smashes themselves, there's gonna be three others that they use! Everybody, count 'em off with me!" He held up his index finger, and we all shouted back one. "The lance Areadhbar!" The second, "The axe, Amyr!" The third and final, "The bow, Failnaught!" He rolled his palm in their direction and pointed in a sing-songy rhythm. "Naturally, when they're not in a Smash, there's all of this and more." It didn't flow very well, but he was trying.

"Now, we will allow you all to explore this new stage, Garreg Mach Monastery, while we get Byleth's accomadations ready. Refreshments will be provided." Anything else he said was drowned out by the flood of people rushing in to meet the Byleths and explore the monastery.

* * *

Smash Entry ???+1  
Thur. January 16, 20 1:30 PM  
Regards Byleth.  
Regards Byleth'.  
Author: Robin'

I managed to work my way to the front of the crowd. People tend to push the girls around less. That protection did not seem to extend to interrogating our newcomers, though; the female Byleth was getting inundated just as much as the male, and unlike the battle, they were quickly being overwhelmed with questions. They were very clearly out of their depth; I've spent enough time with Snake and Samus, among others, to know that much. I threw an Elwind into the sky and called for decorum. The group quieted down shortly after.

"It's good to meet the both of you," I said, bowing my head. "Allow me to introduce myself, if you would."

The male Byleth made a grunting sound, and it was followed by a similar one from the girl. I assumed that they'd be quiet people, and that this was my cue. "My name is Robin. Like the two of you, I'm from a world with a Fire Emblem. And also like the two of you, I have a counterpart with the same name as me."

"Our names are different," said male Byleth. "I'm Byleth (with a harsh th), she's Byleth (with a soft th)."

"Please, forgive me for assuming."

"They're pretty similar," said female Byleth.

"There's three other groups of people here in a similar situation, then, I suppose four if you count Roy." By this point, Robin had made his way to where we were. "And here he is."

"You two fight well." Male Byleth seemed like he was the one that tended to speak first. (Main Byleth?)

[Robin's Note: Sounds good.]

"We're tacticians by trade. We've spent the past year or so trying to bring everyone together, and worked in some army-based combat training here and there. He's been the mastermind behind the whole thing, really."

Robin scratched at his head. "I got stronghanded into it. It's a long story that's best saved for a less hectic time."

Byleth' nodded. "Let's explore the monastery, then."

They took on a tour of the Monastery, starting with the shops at the front of the square and ending at the cathedral at the back. Then, the group split up and covered all of the grounds that they had missed. Olimar was probably in the Greenhouse, Villager and Isabelle at the Fishing Docks, and the Cafeteria had likely never seen a more irregular group within. That gave us some time to sit with the Byleths in relative privacy inside one of the classrooms.

"You're tacticians?" I suppose that was Byleth's attempt at breaking the ice.

"Yes," Robin replied, "but we don't have much of anyone to fight anymore. Now, we usually hold mock battles and play tabletop war games."

"So, why is this your chosen stage?" I asked. "Forgive me for saying so, but you don't seem particularly religious."

"I'm a god," said Byleth'.

"I'm a human," said Byleth.

Each of the two pairs shared a glance at each other. Being able to say the strangest things with a straight face... It was a personality trait, alright.

"In my heart is the Goddess's Crest Stone." He pointed to his chest. "I'm the Goddess's reincarnation."

"Her name is Sothis," said Byleth'. "She was dormant for a long time, then woke up within me."

"Hence the restricted emotions," Robin said. "I see."

"You really had us beaten," said Byleth. "We used nearly all of our Divine Pulses."

"Divine Pulses?" I said. "What do those do?"

"If someone falls in battle, we can reverse time to before the point of death."

Robin and I grabbed each other's hand. "Chrom rule." Neither of us hesitated to say it. We didn't need to. (Tactician's Log, Mock Battles, October 18)

"Wait - " he started.

" - do you both pull from the same pool?" I finished.

They looked between the two of us. "Yes," said Byleth'.

I scoffed, and Robin sighed and turned away. "Banned ability." At their confusion, he added, "The mock battles we told you about, they're between the Smashers. To stop each other from sabotaging each other, we make it a rule - "

"Anything that one person can do, the other army can't be able to interfere with," I continued. "We personally stop ourselves from accessing the Convoy, since if we give someone a weapon that only one person on one team can use - "

" - then we're basically committing sabotage." He shrugged his shoulders. "That's just not a fun game, you know?"

Byleth' seemed to understand faster. "And if we can only Divine Pulse so many times..."

"Then every one we used would be one the enemy couldn't."

"Of course, there are strategies that could involve strategically running resources dry specifically to deny them to the enemy - "

"But that's an easy road to slip on." I agreed with him. "You came up with that idea quickly, though, and you said it so easily. Besides being a goddess in human form, what is it that you two do?"

"I'm a professor." Byleth' gestured broadly to the surrounding room. "I teach the students in magic, horse riding, lances, flying; I'm a veritable expert in all of them."

"We are, too." I took out a Second Seal. "Everything we've learned is at our fingertips here, and we can swap classes at any time. We've got a few different classes we can change into with it; what about you?"

Byleth looked up. "I think I've got all of them. Myrmidon, Soldier, Fighter, Monk - "

Byleth' continued, "Mercenary, Thief, Armored Knight, Cavalier, Brigand, Archer, Mage, Priest, Pegasus Knight - "

"Brawler and Dark Mage instead of Pegasus Knight for me. Then there's Hero, Swordmaster, Assassin, Fortress Knight, Paladin, Wyvern Rider, Warrior, Sniper, Grappler, Warlock, Dark Dishop, Bishop..."

"No Hero, Grappler, or Dark Bishop for me, but I do have the certification for Falcoknight and Gremory."

"And at least we both can be Wyvern Lords. Then, besides War Master, which is just me, there's - "

"This is a lot of classes!" I said.

"I feel like it's more than we had in Ylisse," Robin agreed. "And you've gotten the skills from all of these classes? That must have taken a long time."

"We didn't master them all at once." He walked out of the classroom, and we followed. We were in the middle classroom, the one meant for the Blue Lions, apparently. He pointed at each banner. "I've taught each class twice."

"So have I," said Byleth'. "We've had plenty of time."

"You have?" Robin tilted his head in confusion. "So, you have memories from multiple versions of yourself, of the same events?"

"They're like the Corrins," I said. (Ent. ???) "I can take point if you need me to."

"I can handle it." He took out a separate notebook. "Let me get down the gist of what happened." [Appendix B, Byleth and Byleth']

"A lot to go through," I said when they had finished. "And six times each. It's no surprise you're such a talented fighter."

"And a teacher, too." He nodded appreciatively. "We can definitely work with this."

"Exactly what I was thinking. Good choices would be the kids, some of the Pokémon, Villager and Isabelle?"

"We're on the same page, then, though I'd say a few combat-oriented ones could work well, too. That does include us, I'd say especially well."

"What are you working with?" asked Byleth'.

"A Support Log." Robin hefted his copy, and I did the same. "It's a part of that long story I told you about earlier. To summarize a little, we're feeling you out for compatibility with the other fighters."

"A few good Smashes should help, as well," I added. "In a variety of different methods - timed, stock, team-based, solo... We've got plenty of time to find that out, though."

They seemed to agree. After discussing a few battle-related matters (Tactician's Log, Mock Battles, Roster), we rejoined the rest of the fighters.


End file.
